Numb
by I eat a lot
Summary: "Are you really that naive? I have never been fine. I felt numb. Did you really not notice?"


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Finally post something in this account. I normally don't go for a sad ending, but this story was writing itself. Read and review please.**

**DragonLadySage: thanks for the edited :D  
**

* * *

"Why did you not call for me?" asked Sesshomaru. He was but a few hundred feet away and could have easily come to her aid.

From the scene before him, he could tell that she had struggled and was running from the demon for quite sometime, yet she refused to call for him. If not for the scent of her blood in the air, he wouldn't have known that she was in danger. And he would never see her again. Even for the last time.

Once he came to check on her, she was clutching herself, waiting for the opening mouth of the demon to swallow her. There was a bleeding wound on her left shoulder while her right side also embraced another fatal wound, the wound that would soon end her life.

Sesshomaru killed the demon within seconds and held her limp body with care inside his strong arms.

"It took you long enough to notice," Rin said with a bitter laugh. Her face was pale and sweat was dripping from her forehead. "I've stopped calling your name since the day you've gone to her."

His eyes opened slightly in surprise while his heart sank.

She had held a grudge against him all along. He thought she was okay with it. Yes, she had begged him to not take a concubine and for a month she was moaning inside her room, but she came back to her old self after that. She was smiling like nothing had happened. She was his wife like always.

"I thought you were fine," he said absentmindedly.

Rin smiled weakly, "Are you really that naive? I have never been fine. I felt numb. Did you really not notice?" She studied him for a moment before she continued, "I've gave up on you a long time ago."

His entire body felt weak at the statement while his chest felt like it had been torn to pieces.

Of course he noticed.

The way she looked at him no longer held the warmth of the love she always had. The laughs and smiles were shadowed with dark sadness. She was no longer waiting for him when he was away, nor did she stop him from leaving her when he had to.

It was as if he was no longer mattered. Whether he came or went, she no longer cared.

Of course, he noticed.

But he pretended he did not because he could not bear the reality that his Rin had stopped loving him. So he pretended that everything was fine, that the woman who slept beside him every night was still in love with him.

Until this moment the reality forced him to accept the truth. The truth that he had hurt her to the point that she would rather die than call his name, and that fact burned to the core of his being.

She had begged him, yet he refused to listen to her. He walked away to another woman. Rin looked at her torn husband. She had pleaded with him, begged him, but he still took in a concubine. At that moment, she felt like she had died.

She wanted to run away, but there was nowhere for her to run. It wasn't uncommon for a man to have many wives and there was nothing she could do no matter how much it hurt her. He had betrayed her. So she did the only thing she could, she gave up on him.

He was dead to her.

Since then, she had to live with the pain of betrayal until today. Death would finally free her. She had never felt so grateful for death.

"Goodbye," Rin said before her heart beat its last.

And there Sesshomaru sat, holding the body of the love of his life.

If it were any of his other women, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash, but this was Rin. The woman he was willing to risk his own life to go after her dead body knowing he might never save her.

Yet he had become so foolish. Foolish enough to hurt her so terribly, trading her for some worthless demoness.

Now he paid the price. Now, without her, the whole world felt empty. The other women worth nothing.

And now that he realized that, she was gone.

Too late.

She was gone.

Forever.

.

May 16, 2013


End file.
